mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png Rarity Thank Celestia.png|Kiss. Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Fancy. Screen shot 2011-12-04 at 3.16.08 PM.png Rarity canterlot think.png|Think Think Think Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png|I believe he said his name was Hayseed Turnip Truck. Gravity defying mane Upper_Crust_Jet_Set.png Rarity cry canterlot.png Upper Crust.png Jet Set.png Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancypants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG Monicle error1.png|Watch the monocle chain... Monicle error2.png|...Now you see it... Monicle error3.png|...now you don't! Monicle error4.png|And now he is picking it up Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Wonderbolt Derby S2E9.png|The race track Audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|able to spot 3 Heartstrings clones Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard NotSureIfSrs.png|Not sure if serious.. CriminalScum.png|STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM! MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|and to the right Screen Shot 2011-12-03 at 23.56.01.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Fleetfoot wins Muahaha!.PNG|Fleetfoot wins Muahaha! Rarity_lying_is_quite_hard.png|Lying is not easy FanmadeTerraTaupe.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Hoh hoh hoh hoh.PNG|Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Sandeidep9se2.png|A beautiful Rarity Tiara rarity S2EPS09.png Exiting S2EPS09.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite French rarity.PNG|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Screen shot 2011-12-04 at 3.17.18 PM.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries--modern. Rarity Salvador Dali S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. Photo finish in the background.PNG|So Rarity IS french! autioning that vase.PNG|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Auction sweet and elite.png They bet.PNG|All bets are on Priceless.PNG|That Expression, Priceless Rarity dress.PNG ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG Feast sweet and elite.png|Rarity decides what everyone eats Pony of the Party.png Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG|The gala dress come back and it is repaired CaptainFancypants.png|On a Fancy yacht , well it is Fancy's yacht Checkerboard S2EPS09.png Sweet_and_Elite.png|Derpy is high society? Dh2.jpg Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG|Equestrian Technology now includes Airships. my little airship.png|My Giant Airship, My Giant Airship. Opalescence tapping.PNG|Get to work Pish Posh delighted.png Rarity's friends arrive Rarity gets mail S2E9.png Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do!So much stress Sweet and Elite 1.png Sweet and Elite 2.png|Surprise! Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Why are you dressed like that? StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG FluttershyS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png|What? At the party PinkiePieS2E9.PNG Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9.png Group party S2E9.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity standing S2E9.png Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Party Canon! Mane 5 partying S2E9.png|Every good party requires a conga line. fancy pants.PNG Rainbow Dash playing S2E9.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png Twlight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Sweet and Elite 11.png|while everypony backs away very slowly Fancy Rarity S2E9.png Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.JPG Fancy Pants1.png|mildly interested in whats happening. Canterlot 5.png Doctor whooves the third.png Rarity Derping.png|Derping it up in Canterlot Rarity Nervous Smile.png Celestia Rarity grins.png|Maybe we should help... Rarity_spitting.png|Just call me llama Category:Season 2 Category:Sweet and Elite images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Pages that need improvement